This invention relates to a "FILTER AUTOMATIC CLEANSING WATER CLEANER", comprised, in part, of a casing, washer, filter element, rotater, roller brush, packing and upper cover. Flowing water generates a force which causes rotation of the rotater. Dirt adhered to the outside of the filter element is scraped off by the roller brushes of the rotater, thereby automatically cleaning the filter element. As a result, the filter is better able to perform its function of cleansing water. The filter element is fitted with a bolt assembly, upper and lower floats, and a bladed rotater. Rotating roller brushes are disposed on the periphery of the upper and lower floats, and between the blades. On the inside of the casing, adjacent the upper and lower blades of the rotater, water inlets having a particular water spray angle are fitted.
When water flows through the apparatus, the force generated by the water pressure drives the blades of the rotater. The rotater rotates, thereby scraping off dirt adhered to the outside of the multi-hole ceramic element. The objective of automatically cleaning the filter element, to maintain clean water quality, is thereby realized.
General industrial development has resulted in certain conveniences, but has also brought with it the problem of environmental pollution. The pollution of water sources has become an important issue.
Although drinking-quality (tap) water is subjected to special treatment, water source pollution has exacerbated the occurrence of micro-organisms, sand, and dirt, in the final treated water. In the interest of improving people's health, a variety of water filters have been proposed, and have appeared on the market. The ordinary filter of this type requires regular cleaning or replacement. However, due to the fact that the average individual lacks either the time or the knowledge necessary to carry out the task of cleaning the filter element, often the filter element is left uncleaned.
The dirt adhered to an unclean filter element provides a region which may harbor bacteria, and creates a restriction to the water flow volume and pressure. Also, if the individual damages the filter element during the manual cleaning operation, an expense for replacing the element may result.
In view of the aforementioned defects, the inventor has addressed the objective of obtaining clean water by filtering, without the necessity of manually cleaning the filter. As a result of intensive study and design work, based on many years of professional experience, the inventor has created the subject invention.